De Krokusene Naerheten Fjordene:The History of Arendelle And Her Wars
by SgtRL-3
Summary: 这是一个关于历史与政治的故事，讲的是一个处在现实世界中的阿伦戴尔如何夹缝求生，改变挪威民族的命运。 故事开始前先是几条说明： 1.本文讲述的内容发生在一条因为偶然因素和蝴蝶效应而和我们这个时间线的历史有些差别的平行时间线上。（既然是异时空的书籍，文笔风格自然也要模仿的像点） 2.本文没有魔法，没有超能力，想看怪力乱神的东西请出门左转。 3.本文有少量百合（Elsanna）相关内容，不过也仅限于此：时代和身份注定了两人间的关系最后不可能达成某些人希望的结局，这不以他们的意志，甚至不以我的意志为转移。 峡湾边的番红花：近世的阿伦戴尔与战争 De Krokusene Naerheten Fjordene:The History of Arendelle And Her Wars 原文刊载于战争史研究第50册第2页，2015年10月出版。
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

序章

在设得兰群岛的东面，有一条峡湾岛屿众多的海岸，小小的野花在岸上大片地盛开，香气浓郁逼人。从松恩峡湾往南，是二战时邓尼茨的U艇舰队停泊过的卑尔根。在古老的汉莎码头布吕根沿岸所建的古老建筑，几个世纪以来已经成为本地生活中最活跃和最重要的部分。此处的建筑群已经被列入联合国教科文组织世界遗产名录，作为古老码头建筑的遗存，它们是著名的中世纪时期城市居民区遗址。郊外的托罗尔哈根，是作曲家爱德华.格里格（1843-1907）的故乡。格里格在这里生活了22年，很多出自他手的世界名曲都在努道斯（Nordås）湖边的小花园中诞生。

向东沿着崎岖山地间的唯一一条公路前进，就来到了尤通黑门山。这是位于国境线上的一片山地地区，其中包括了四座2000米以上的高峰，电影《冰雪奇缘》中的北山就是以这里为原型。美丽的瀑布，清澈的河流湖泊，迷人的冰川和肥沃的河谷俯拾皆是。这里有一些堪称欧洲最壮观的徒步游资源，无论是短途散步还是为期数天的徒步游计划，这里都是最佳选择之一。

离开尤通黑门山，就来到了泰勒马克，成千上万个小岛和岩石遍布在海岸，工业城市克拉格勒城外的约姆弗吕兰岛风景尤其独特。约姆弗吕兰岛呈狭长状，和其它岛屿以及斯卡格拉克海峡外海形成一座防护屏障，每天有小船定时往返于小岛和内陆之间。小岛属于一片冰碛层，这片冰碛源自波罗的海经瑞典一直延伸至挪威沿海。有利的气候条件和茂盛的植物吸引了约60至70种鸟类在此筑巢。

从克拉格勒附近的海岸线向西，经过旧都阿伦达尔，穿过拥有现代化军工企业的格里姆斯塔，向南一直走到海岸边酒店林立的旅游城市克里斯蒂安桑，旅行者会发现自己来到了一片不那么像斯堪的纳维亚的土地。这里受北大西洋暖流的影响，即使在冬天相比同纬度地区也显得相当温暖。因此两地是夏季的休闲避暑胜地，因其美丽的海岸线而闻名；海岸线上分布着岩礁，小岛，和令人感到舒适惬意的城镇村庄。这里同时是阿伦戴尔国家的发祥地，1600年的清教徒大起义就是在此爆发的。

往北面沿着海岸走，在博肯峡湾内，就是生活着七十万人口的首都斯塔万格。城市中心矗立着已有近900年历史的大教堂，从1721年开始每一代阿伦戴尔君主的加冕典礼都是在这里举行的。往南15公里是笼罩在炼油厂喷出的浓烟和火焰之中的卫星城桑内斯。斯塔万格附近有许多美丽的峡湾，其中最著名的是吕瑟峡湾(Lysefjord)。峡湾全长42公里，两岸是高达1000多米的陡峭石壁，以几乎垂直的角度直插入水中。峡湾不仅狭长，而且深邃，在某些水域有着和石壁高度一样的深度。对那些钟情于徒步旅行的人而言，美丽壮观的马纳瀑布是他们必去的地方。马纳瀑布高92米，受到当地政府的保护，是当地最大的景点之一。这片国土就是阿伦戴尔，她作为一个国家的历史，大约是从450年前开始的。

注："阿伦戴尔"这个名字是照挪威文Arendell的英文变体Arendelle译出的。Arendell这个名字明显是阿伦达尔的旧称Arendall的变体，出处可能是古诺斯语中"鹰"和"山谷"两个字的组合，按照挪威语的发音读出的话其实更接近"阿伦德尔"。


	2. Chapter 2: Germania, Viking, Kalmar

第1章：日耳曼尼亚，维京，卡尔马

大约2000年前，日耳曼人首次出现在文明世界的视野中，那时他们生活在今天的北欧三国南部和德国北部。随着时间的流逝他们中的大部分投入民族大迁徙的潮流，但有一些人选择留了下来，生活在斯堪的纳维亚半岛西南沿海的，就是今日挪威人的祖先。他们在公元一世纪的时候，就已经与罗马人开始了贸易，并受后者的影响创造了如尼文字，一些人甚至作为雇佣兵为罗马服役。6世纪，一场瘟疫袭击了南挪威，到了8世纪多数村庄得以恢复了人口，北海铁和皂石贸易也得以繁荣。随着人口的增长，土地越来越难以养活如此多的人口，这逼迫着他们外出扩张，或者选择饿死，维京时代开始了。

维京时代是一段充斥着贸易、殖民和袭击的扩张时期。维京人有先进的航海技术，链甲，训练精良且对基督徒有心理优势—因为他们相信在战斗中被杀死可以去瓦尔哈拉。除了金银，从袭击得来的最重要战利品是战俘，他们被带到挪威农场做奴工。当男人出海时，农场通常由女人管理。

西挪威缺少适当的农业土地迫使挪威人旅行到诸如不列颠东北设得兰群岛、奥克尼群岛、法罗群岛和赫布里底（Hebrides，苏格兰西）群岛去殖民—后者成为了岛屿王国。大约公元800年挪威人定居在爱尔兰西海岸且建立了该岛的最初城市，包括都柏林。但他们的到来引起凯尔特众小王联合赶走了挪威人。70年后挪威人发现冰岛，土地由60个酋长分配。980年，红发埃里克领导一群挪威人定居到格陵兰，约1000年，其子雷夫发现了纽芬兰岛，命名为文兰（Vinland）。但是不像格陵兰，那里没有建立永久定居点。

到了公元十世纪末，随着基督教的传入和西欧各国武力的强化，维京人被迫结束了他们的冒险时代，向着封建国家转化。在挪威，经过一个多世纪的混战，基督教化和废除传统神话中的仪式首先由奥拉夫一世国王尝试，但是他在1000年斯佛尔德尔战役中被杀死。1015年开始挪威的奥拉夫二世使议会通过教会法律，摧毁了异教神庙，建造了教堂并创造了神父制度。许多酋长担忧基督教化会剥夺他们作为异教神职人员的权力。双方在斯提克勒斯塔战役遭遇，在那里奥拉夫被杀死，教会提升他为圣人，允许尼达罗斯成为挪威基督教中心。在几年内，丹麦统治变得足够不受欢迎以至于挪威再次摆脱当时雄极一时的卡纽特帝国的统治并且再度统一。

13世纪是挪威王国的极盛时代，那时的挪威除了本土外，还领有冰岛，格陵兰，法罗群岛，以及现在的瑞典中部的大片土地。贸易，特别是与不列颠群岛和德意志的贸易不断增加，汉莎同盟在其中表现得尤为重要。在1300年时，挪威的人口大约为40万，伴随着人口增长的是土地兼并的加速，当时70%的土地归国王，教会和贵族所有，不过分散的距离和相对稀少的人口阻止了农奴制站稳脚跟。

可是正如古语所云："盛极必衰"，1349年，黑死病袭击了挪威，杀死了三分之一的人口，后来持续不断的瘟疫更将这个数字减少到只有二十万，许多社区成了无人村。国家既已衰落，自然无力抵挡外敌的虎视眈眈。

1387年，一个丹麦女人玛格丽特出现在挪威的历史的当中。她是丹麦国王瓦尔德马四世的女儿、挪威国王哈康六世的王后。玛格丽特在10岁时就嫁与哈康六世，二人的儿子奥拉夫四世获确认为挪威王室的继承人。1376年，奥拉夫从外祖父继承了丹麦国王的王位，成为了丹麦的奥拉夫三世；而母亲玛格丽特则成为了奥拉夫三世的监护人。1380年，哈康六世逝世后，奥拉夫接任成为挪威国王，丹麦及挪威两国王国从此成为一个共主邦联，由一个儿童担任君主，由他的母亲担任监护人。原挪威属地格陵兰岛、冰岛和法罗群岛亦从此开始受丹麦统治。

然而，在奥拉夫得以成年并正式掌权以前，他在1387年逝世。玛格丽特使丹麦议会选举她为摄政者，但不能使用"太后"的称号。翌年2月2日，获挪威确认为摄政者。之后，她收养了姐姐的孙儿、即波美拉尼亚的瓦茨拉夫王子的儿子，并为他改了一个北欧化的名字埃里克。玛格丽特策划挪威议会确认埃里克成为挪威王位的继承人，尽管他在王位的继承线上并非第一人。结果在1389年，埃里克顺利当上挪威君主，而玛格丽特依然担任新君的监护人。

1397年6月17日，丹麦、瑞典和挪威的代表在瑞典南部一个距离丹麦边境很近的城市卡尔马的阿克什胡斯城堡内举行会议，并签订《卡尔马条约》。条约约定三个王国共同拥戴同一位君主，建立永恒的联盟。这一位君主必须从上一任离世的君主的各个儿子中挑选。各国虽然组成联盟，但仍然保留了各自的王国地位，而内政亦保持独立，并根据各地原有的法规，由当地的议会管治；不过外交和国防事务则由共同君主总揽。在卡尔马，年仅15岁的埃里克在丹麦及瑞典的总主教加冕之下，成为三国的共同君主，但玛格丽特依然继续掌有联盟的控制权，直到1412年逝世为止。

联盟的稳定，在于三国共同选出一位共主；但是，在联盟时期，丹麦国王并不总是可以兼任瑞典摄政或国王，这主要是由于各种利益关系，使旧君驾崩时，各国（主要是瑞典）按自己的需要而选出君主。联盟初期，玛格丽特一世的怀柔手段使丹麦王室受到各国贵族的拥戴，但后来丹麦王室不断企图控制挪威和瑞典的内政事务，导致联盟的离心离德。玛格丽特的中央集权政策不可避免地优惠了丹麦，因为丹麦有比挪威和瑞典加在一起还多的人口。玛格丽特也授予吕贝克的汉莎商人在卑尔根的贸易特权以交换对她统治权力的承认，而这伤害了挪威经济，汉莎商人也一连几代在卑尔根形成了国中国。

到了15世纪末，丹麦王室和瑞典贵族的矛盾更加激化，反对联盟的冲突不断爆发。克里斯蒂安二世（1513-1523年在位）于1520年亲率重兵攻占了被瑞典反对派贵族控制的瑞典首都斯德哥尔摩，并且杀害了大批参与叛乱的瑞典贵族，史称斯德哥尔摩惨案。事件引发了达拉纳起义，1521年瑞典贵族古斯塔夫.瓦萨在达拉纳重新招募了一支反抗丹麦的军队。1523年，古斯塔夫.瓦萨在汉莎同盟的帮助下攻入斯德哥尔摩，丹麦军队战败，瑞典恢复独立。1529年，信奉天主教的大主教奥拉夫.英格尔布雷克特松也在卑尔根领导了一场反对哥本哈根强行推行新教的武装斗争，争取独立，然而因为寡不敌众，在1534年遭到镇压，他也被丹麦国王克里斯蒂安三世流放。挪威随即被取消王国的地位，降为丹麦的一个州，由丹麦总督和官吏治理，丹麦语成为挪威官方书面语言。但是殉道者奥拉夫的后裔们并没有放弃试图恢复昔日的地位和祖先的荣光，他们只是在等待时机到来的那一天。


	3. Chapter 3: Independent and expand

第2章：独立与壮大

16世纪中叶，从南方来的加尔文派传教士和商人来到了当时在丹麦统治下的西南挪威三地，他们花费了大约10年时间将当地居民转变成了清教徒。丹麦一开始深恐一场新的骚乱，对于这些传教行动采取了默许的态度，前提是人们不会因为受这种激进的教派影响起来造反。1563年，丹麦与瑞典之间爆发了第一次北方战争，这场耗时七年的战争没到最后有给参战的任何一方带来什么好处，只是白白使得国库空虚。战后为了缓解财政困难，丹麦国王腓特烈二世想尽了一切办法增加收入，向当地的商人征收特别税，又单方面提高林业和造船业的税率，许多锯木厂和造船厂因此破产。清教徒商人和政坛显贵组成了联盟，希望与国王举行对等谈判达成妥协，但最后均无果而终，丹麦政府还以驱逐了国会中的清教徒和代表和军事管制作为回应。

1599年12月，丹麦与汉诺威开战，丹麦驻军被大量抽调南下，留守的的丹军不超过500人，只驻守在几个重要城镇，防务非常空虚。12月15日，清教徒贵族尼克尔森男爵和自治议会领袖雷瓦格在阿伦达尔宣布从丹麦独立，成立"阿伦戴尔共和国"。当地民众和事先约定共同起事的权贵纷纷响应，逮捕丹麦官吏，组建自卫民团。12月30日，丹麦国王克里斯蒂安四世下令各地驻军火速剿灭起义。12月16日，清教民团和丹麦驻军在法尔松第一次爆发冲突。次年2月，丹军司令乔治.布隆克将军率领增援部队到达阿伦戴尔。2月26日夜，布隆克指挥550名士兵夺取了阿伦达尔城外一处无名高地，布隆克接受了副官让部队休息的建议。这时，山下的民兵发现丹军登上山顶，遂组织队伍发起偷袭，对毫无防备的丹军展开突袭，打死117人，俘虏322人，布隆克本人也被击毙。此役后丹麦在阿伦戴尔境内已无可用军队，面对这样的形势只好议和。

3月25日，丹麦与阿伦戴尔签署了临时停战协定，这一天被后来的阿伦戴尔定为独立日。但此后十年间，两国依然不断在北部边界问题上发生矛盾，关系持续恶化。

1610年丹麦终于忍无可忍，决定一劳永逸用武力重新吞并阿伦戴尔。9月的第一个星期日，丹麦不宣而战，突袭了格里姆斯塔的锚地，彻底击沉焚毁战舰10艘，重创8艘，第一次丹阿战争（阿伦戴尔称第二次独立战争）爆发。经此一役，丹麦海军彻底控制了制海权，在格里姆斯塔港进行登陆作战，同时另一支部队从克拉格勒出发，沿着海岸线向西南进军。一开始阿伦戴尔军队打了几场成功的阻击战，但很快便面临两面受敌的威胁，此后便只得放弃首都及南部沿海地带，退入内陆山地进行抵抗。至于不幸的首脑层，他们在乘船突围到卑尔根的路上，被一艘丹麦炮舰发现后抓住，所有人都被押送到哥本哈根砍了脑袋。但丹麦人在控制沿海后不再进一步深入，双方一方以丹麦本土为基地，另一方以要塞化的港口卑尔根为大本营，开始了长达半年的对峙。在这段时间里，丹麦军队在占领区大开杀戒，以"宗教异端"和"叛国"的罪名处死了上千人，其中很多是无辜的普通市民和农民。一些已经去世的共和国的领导人的尸体甚至被从坟墓里拖了出来，悬尸示众。而两百年后，奥斯陆城下的丹麦人也遭到了同样凶狠的报复。

在阿伦戴尔经商的德国商人很多，不少人在这里成家结婚。1571年，一个来自不莱梅，名叫赫尔曼.梅瑟尔(Hermann Messer)的德国商人在阿伦达尔定居下来，以出口鱼为生，后来改信了加尔文派。他娶了挪威妻子，在1578年得了个儿子，取名卡尔。在1600年起义中，赫尔曼为尼克尔森的军队充当了内应，成为了共和国的显贵人物。卡尔22岁时，被父亲送入共和国军队担任军官，表现突出，受到上级的赏识，服役仅7年就升为上尉。在他升为上尉的同一年，父亲赫尔曼去世，他继承了家族的大笔财产。

1610年丹麦对宣战后，议会决定放弃城市退入内陆进行游击战，于是梅瑟尔带上一笔现金，联络上在首都外设防的一小队人马边战边退，一直退到北方的山村海勒。他以这里为基地重新组织军队，与丹麦人展开战斗。1611年春天，瑞典以"海峡纠纷"为借口对丹麦宣战，梅瑟尔抓住机会向丹麦军队发起反攻，将他们逼退到几个沿海城镇中，无力两线作战的丹麦只好同他谈判。5月1日，克里斯蒂安四世与梅瑟尔在克拉格勒签署了和约，作为让步丹麦将正式承认阿伦戴尔的独立，阿伦戴尔要在十年内缴纳给丹麦每年1万金佛罗林年贡，承诺不再煽动丹属挪威境内的挪威人起事并保证信仰自由，同时丹麦在阿伦戴尔享有驻军和领事裁判权。

10月25日，第三次特别国会召开，他的副手克鲁迪尔将军在讨论国体问题时提出了推举梅瑟尔为王的提案，但遭到了近半议员的反对。1610年11月11日，一个在阿伦戴尔历史上留下重要一笔的日子。这一天上午，国会的代表第二次开会，正式投票表决是否要推举最高委员会的委员长为他们的第一任国王。事实上即使是在此时，还是有不少人对此是持反对，或者至少是不支持的态度。比如就有100余名独立战争的老兵写了一封联名信给执政，奉劝他不要"抹杀我们共同的斗争成果"，为数不多的土地贵族也不希望看到一个权力膨胀的中央。但是，投票的结果是人们意料之外的：101人赞成，28人反对。为何会出现这一出人意料的现象却没有在史学研究方面引起多少争议，大多数历史学家一致认为执政在事前动用自己的私产以及分发官职的许诺买通了那些能够买通的议员，但是能够证明这一观点的最有力证据—当时国会的会议记录却在1622年的一场火灾中被焚毁了，因此这也就成了一桩"信者恒信，不信者恒不信"的无头悬案。两个月后，卡尔.梅瑟尔在阿伦达尔三位一体大教堂加冕为阿伦戴尔首位国王，王号卡尔一世。

就这样，经过了两百多年的丹麦统治和持续几十年的斗争后，近代的阿伦戴尔国家终于出现在世界舞台上。虽然它的国土还不到今天的一半，国家尚小，但不失为一个起点。卡尔是个治国有才的统治者。他鼓励商业，改组军队，开办大学，修筑道路。他废除农奴制，拒绝把土地分配给臣属，以避免产生巨大的封建庄园，从而使阿伦戴尔保持为一个以小自耕农为主体的国家。但是卡尔对国内危及统治的政敌也毫不留情，1620年，当年他的部下，在政治斗争中失势流亡瑞典的马格努斯.安德森将军返回阿伦戴尔，旋即就在可疑的情况下死去，历史学界最为广泛的一种看法就是担心自己地位的国王派人在他的食物里下毒毒杀了这位前战友。

独立后的阿伦戴尔迅速接过因战争而被摧毁的汉莎同盟的地位，发展成北方的小尼德兰。利沃尼亚的琥珀，瑞典的木材，普鲁士的粮食由它运往西欧销售，西欧的工业品，从远东运来的香料和食糖由它运往北欧。经过20余年的发展，阿伦戴尔国家慢慢走上了正轨，有了一支善于作战，装备精良的军队，在克里斯蒂安桑和卑尔根建立起了阿伦戴尔王家兵工厂和海军工厂，并且在1631年迫使丹麦驻军撤出阿伦戴尔，留下的财产被变卖。这些成就使得卡尔受到了广泛的爱戴，即便是旧共和国的拥护者也慢慢接受了他的统治。1638年，年事已高的卡尔让位给儿子埃里克，但埃里克在即位三年后就在一次狩猎中坠马受伤，几个星期后不治，王位便传给了弟弟弗雷德里克。在他即位一年后，阿伦戴尔又一次卷入了与丹麦的战争。

1643年春，瑞典决定对丹麦开战，打破战略上的被动局面。1643年12月12日，从摩拉维亚出发的瑞典将军连纳尔特.托尔斯滕松（Lennart Torstensson）及所部跨过了国境线攻入了丹麦境内，到翌年二月，其部已控制整个日德兰半岛。与此同时，古斯塔夫.霍恩率领的另一支瑞典军队在短暂的战斗后攻克了丹属挪威的两个东部省份哈兰和斯科讷，并且围困了有1万余驻军的要塞城市马尔默。

1644年1月，阿伦戴尔开始在斯德哥尔摩与瑞典进行参战问题的谈判。在1644年2月的最后谈判中，瑞典同意了阿伦戴尔提出的全部条件：阿伦戴尔在战后将得到整个泰勒马克和布斯克吕，两国建立攻守同盟；最后，阿伦戴尔在和平会议上享有与丹瑞两国相等的权利。2月28日，阿伦戴尔在同盟条约上签字，次日正式对丹麦宣战。

3月3日夜间，阿伦戴尔3000人的军队越过边境向泰勒马克发起进攻，由于其战线对面只有一些挪威人辅助部队，因此阿军在开战之后很快取得了进展。驻守在挪威南部的部队基本由当地人组成，他们没同自己的同胞好好打一场，象征性抵抗了几下便纷纷逃跑。阿军一路推进到泰勒马克的首府希恩，3月25日，在马尔默城下与瑞军会师，二十天后，马尔默要塞内的丹军最终投降。

丹麦国王克里斯蒂安四世命令女婿挪威总督汉尼拔·塞赫斯泰德调集一切可用的部队夺回马尔默要塞，但调集部队的工作还没有完成，东部战线上空又乌云密布了，从马尔默抽调的部分瑞军攻入了耶姆特兰。于是塞赫斯泰德又急忙向耶姆特兰抽掉了一部分部队，当战斗在相距数百公里的两地激烈进行时，丹麦部队还在两地间来回奔波。在一系列战斗后，丹军不仅没能夺回马尔默要塞并击退瑞军和阿军，还丢掉了耶姆特兰。在海上，丹麦也遭受到惨痛的失败，10月13日瑞典，阿伦戴尔与荷兰的联合舰队击败了丹麦海军的主力，俘获了10艘船和超过1000名水手。10月21日，丹麦正式向瑞典和阿伦戴尔请求停战。

在次年8月13日签订的布勒姆瑟布鲁和约中，丹麦将丹属挪威的耶姆特兰，海里耶达伦，伊德萨尔纳（今天的艾尔夫达伦）与波罗的海中的哥德兰和萨列马两座岛屿永久割让给瑞典，给予瑞典和阿伦戴尔在哥本哈根海峡的自由通行权，并将哈兰"抵押"给瑞典30年作为以上条件的保证。阿伦戴尔获得了整个泰勒马克，西福尔和布斯克吕，领土扩大了大约一倍。此后阿伦戴尔在丹麦与瑞典的两次战争中，都坚定地站在瑞典一侧，虽然在交战中互有胜负，但是极大的牵制了丹麦和其盟友的力量，使得瑞典得以进一步削弱丹麦，同时也使得阿伦戴尔得以将丹麦在商业上的地位进一步排挤。

1680年，奥拉夫一世从父亲埃里克二世手里接过了王冠。他即位后不久就陷入了与桀骜不驯的舅舅亚历山大的政治斗争，最终他击溃了亚历山大，把舅舅关在了城堡里。在此以后，奥拉夫把全部精力放到巩固中央集权和军队建设上。他通过自由市民和商人来反对显贵，改革垄断的印度公司的组织以尽可能从海外贸易中获得收入。海军此时得到了扩充，新下水各种军舰三十多艘，其中最大的"老人星"号装炮92门，排水量1200吨。为了获得一座比较便于防守的首都，奥拉夫一世把首都迁到了北海边的斯塔万格，在格拉斯霍门岛上修建了一座外观模仿15世纪城堡的王宫。此时阿伦戴尔的海员利用荷兰人与法国作战的机会，夺回了北大西洋捕鲸业的主导权，还夺取了一大块北欧贸易的份额；印度公司获得了印度西海岸的几座贸易站，甚至在西非建立了三座堡垒作为奴隶贸易的基地。

1700年，大北方战争爆发，阿伦戴尔与瑞典共同对丹麦宣战。在翌年4月的哥本哈根海战中，阿伦戴尔舰队曾一度攻入哥本哈根港，向丹麦勒索赔款并割取松恩-菲尤拉讷和奥普兰。但东面的俄国人顶住了压力，并在东线发起了反攻逼迫瑞典求和（顺便说一句，根据19世纪公开的一些俄国官方文件的记述，通过向俄国政府缴纳特别税，在战争期间由阿伦戴尔商船运营的从德意志经过巴伦支海到阿尔汉格尔斯克的贸易并没有被切断，据信阿伦戴尔从这些贸易中获得了折合现在的币值超过50亿美元的收入）。1718年，瑞典再次对丹属挪威发起进攻，但11月30日，瑞典国王卡尔十二世在指挥围攻腓特烈堡时阵亡，瑞军仓皇撤军，期望东西对进打通与瑞典的陆路交通线的阿伦戴尔军队也只好撤退。翌年，俄国再次对瑞典开战，波罗的海舰队在厄塞尔海战和克琅加姆岛海战再度大败瑞典舰队。同年，英国加入战局，但这个半心半意的盟友也无力逆转战局。1720年，卡尔十二世的妹妹，瑞典女王乌尔丽卡被迫与俄国进行不平等的和谈。奥拉夫一世试图谋求不割地不赔款和平，然而在财政难以维持，国内面临粮食危机的情况下也实在无法支撑，只好求和。1720年8月23日，阿伦戴尔与丹麦签订了腓特烈堡和约，条约规定阿伦戴尔放弃厄勒海峡的免税通行权（但是保住了奥普兰，可这没有什么意义，因为当时这里的人口还不到10万），交还松恩-菲尤拉讷，同时交付交付80万塔勒赔款。


	4. Chapter 4: Powers down

第3章：大权旁落

1721年1月12日，参加了一场不败而败的战争的奥拉夫一世在病床上郁郁而终，他没有男性后嗣，王位由其长女阿斯特丽德公主继承。

阿斯特丽德是个软弱的君主，很大程度上被她出身奥兰治家族的丈夫威廉亲王所影响。因为战争的失败，国王和军队的权威大为削弱，阿伦戴尔在这段时期的最高权力逐渐为等级议会所掌控，参加者有贵族、市民（商人/工场主）和农民三个等级。当时的国会并非现代意义上的国会，它不是一个立法机构，只是每年定期召开讨论国家政策方针，成员是由各等级各自推举一定数量的代表组成的，同时也有大约百分之二十五的议员是由国王提名，国会其他议员任命的。国会休会时，国务由首相主持国务会议处理，国王在国务会议中需要与各位成员协商才能最终做出决策，颁布法律。这位女王在任时最大的功绩，是在1721年即位后不久派出官方探险队到达格陵兰，并且在几年后驱逐了同时到达的丹麦人（为此还打了一场"八周战争"，虽说这次双方都没有宣战），夺回了自15世纪开始丢失了两个多世纪的格陵兰岛。

阿斯特丽德的儿子，1754年到1773年在位的奥拉夫二世国王在阿伦戴尔的十几位统治者之中无疑是个引人注目的对象。早在青年时期，他就不仅把自己看做王国的统治者，还看做是臣民的第一公仆。奥拉夫二世颁布了宗教宽容法案，命令停止歧视犹太人和天主教徒，着手建立中央银行改革财政制度，更新军备，建立预备役系统，同时组织一批学者，试图简化挪威语的结构。

1760年，丹麦借口阿伦戴尔支持挪威人反对哥本哈根的统治，于4月10日对其宣战。奥拉夫二世立即下令进行反击。7月8日，年已古稀的托尔登斯基尔德海军上将（他在政治斗争中受到排挤，一气之下干脆投奔了自己的老对手）率领由33艘战舰，6750名水手组成的舰队出航，在斯卡格拉克海峡中段与丹麦舰队遭遇。由于丹麦后卫舰队的指挥轻率的前去求战却陷入包围反被歼灭，单枪匹马的丹麦舰队本队在损失了4艘战舰后，被迫落荒而逃。战争的胜利让阿伦戴尔民心士气大振，奥拉夫国王也彻底奠定了他在国会中的领袖地位。

但就在奥拉夫国王的统治的后半段，随着政治力量对比的变化，国会中的党争日益激化—几乎没有一个议案不是在长时间无意义的口水战后才告通过的，国家机器开始空转。1773年4月1日，奥拉夫二世向国会提出请求加强国王权力的提案，并且在国会的开幕式上发表演说强调所有党派都须抛开敌意、共同合作，并提议两党合组内阁，但这完全无法实行，因为两党都认为这种行为无异于自我否认。从此之后，奥拉夫二世认定国会腐化无能，决心通过强力手段建立独裁制度。5月14日，在停泊在旧都阿伦达尔附近海面的王家游艇上，奥拉夫二世召集几位心腹开会，决定效仿一年前成功发动政变重建绝对君主制的瑞典国王古斯塔夫三世：国王的几位亲信陆军将领将在东部和东南部发动叛乱吸引国会军主力，当国会军被牵制时，国王将率雇佣军取道海上攻入空虚的首都，解散国会重掌大权。然而这份政变计划还没执行便失败了：深受国王信任的仆从奥古斯特.法尔森其实是国会安插在国王身边的监视者。他在无人注意的情况下速记下了政变计划的内容，随后把它报告给了国会中两党的领袖。之前一直为了大小问题争执扯皮不断的议员们此时以惊人的速度达成了一致：推翻国王。

6月29日，奥拉夫二世计划中的政变开始前3天。凌晨两点，保守党在军中的代表人物，海军部长卡尔.安斯特伦带领两个连的海军步兵冲进王宫，解除了卫队的武装，将尚在睡梦中的奥拉夫二世和他的家人悉数逮捕送往斯塔万格城外的军港软禁，按照政变计划准备在各地发动叛乱的陆军将领们也悉数被捕。以国会议长特伦特.林德曼为首的临时政府随即成立，国会在临时政府成立的几小时后便认可这场革命。

奥拉夫二世被软禁后，国会开始讨论国体问题。自由党激进派主张恢复共和制，保守党认为找一位外国的王族来坐上王位是最好的办法；最终经过半个月的讨论协商投票利益交换，国会将奥拉夫的外甥考文垂公爵埃德加定为新王。选择这位王室分支成为新王的原因有三个：第一，他在英国长大接受教育，价值观和政治观很合掌控国会的自由党的胃口；第二，他的父亲是乔治二世的儿子威尔士亲王佛雷德里克（佛雷德里克的第一任妻子萨克森-哥达公国的奥古斯塔在1744年死于急性肺炎，1747年他重新迎娶了奥拉夫二世的妹妹卡洛琳），他本人是英国国王乔治三世同父异母的弟弟，选择他作为新王可以得到英国的支持；第三，他自出生后一步没踏上过阿伦戴尔的土地，因此在阿伦戴尔没有任何根基，会在很大程度上听命于国会。7月22日，奥拉夫二世为了保障儿子的王位继承权宣布退位。国会立即宣称国王一家都已丧失了王位继承权，林德曼在次日的演讲中表示："国王试图用武力推翻他的先辈与人民订下的契约，因此他已经不配坐在王座上，他的家人也失去了坐在王座上的资格。"3周后，埃德加接受与国会的约法后登基为阿伦戴尔国王，继承了舅舅的姓氏，是为埃德加一世。被废黜的奥拉夫和家人一道被驱逐往德意志，两年后死在不莱梅的一家旅馆里。对于一个出生在斯堪的纳维亚的德国移民后代来说，不知道这里该算是"他乡"还是"故乡"。

奥拉夫二世尽管中年被废，潦倒而死，但后世对他仍然评价颇高。除了几项大的改革举措，他打败丹麦人，在阿伦戴尔兴办孤儿院和济贫院，建立国家科学院，废除酷刑，将原先由教会把持的学校置于国家监督之下，所有这些使得奥拉夫被视为一位辛勤奋斗却被国家所抛弃的悲剧英雄。就像后来的编年史作家所写的那样："奥拉夫国王之所以背负实行独裁的骂名，不在于他发动政变，而在于他的政变以失败告终。"

随着美国独立战争的进行，埃德加开始考虑给给哥哥乔治三世帮忙打击北美的"乱党"。1778年，他向国会提出了帮助英国镇压北美革命的计划，掌控国会的自由党为了讨好英国以瓜分法国荷兰的殖民地与贸易份额，也同意参战。在战争中有大约1200名阿伦戴尔陆军军人前往美国在英军协同作战，他们当中7分之1的人在这场战争中长眠于北美大陆。此外阿伦戴尔海军在北海，大西洋，北美东海岸也与荷兰，法国海军展开了多次海战，共计战沉4艘巡航舰，9艘炮艇（Sloop）；击沉1艘60炮战列舰（法国），6艘巡航舰（法国4荷兰2），11艘炮艇（法国3荷兰7大陆军5）。这是阿伦戴尔军队自建军以来至今经历过的最血腥的战争（1812年战争只阵亡211人，海湾战争受伤7人无人阵亡，阿富汗战争至今阵亡9人），而且到了战争结束后，英国只支付了承诺垫付的800万英镑战费的四成，面临财政危机的自由党政府很快被迫总辞职，引发了一场政治风暴，直到1790年宪法的通过方告结束。

到了十八世纪八十年代，阿伦戴尔国内的工商业资产阶级已经形成了国内最为强大的政治力量。他们要求拥有与自己地位相匹配的政治权力，对旧体制表现出日益增加的不满，而标榜"理性，自由，平等"的知识分子也成为这一阶层的代表。1783年，阿伦戴尔的资产阶级民主派在旧都阿伦达尔成立了人民党，该党激进派深受卢梭思想影响，甚至号召推翻君主制建立民主共和国。这种情形下，政治嗅觉灵敏的首相林德曼察觉到必须做出妥协。他说服国王下令召开制宪会议，并任命自己为制宪会议主席。1788年，宪法草案在制宪会议获得通过，这份草案确立了三权分立制度，规定新的国会议员产生方式为各郡根据人口多少确定议员人数，年纳直接税超过90克朗的25岁以上男性公民（约占当时人口的9％）拥有投票权，而地方行政长官由选民投票直选。法律的产生也不再是由国务会议讨论颁布，而需要国会的投票表决方可通过。国王从此以后逐渐失去了大部分权力，成为了国家的象征。此外宪法草案还写进两条原则：法律面前人人平等，公民的政治权利，各种自由以及私有财产不得侵犯。

1790年6月29日，埃德加一世在经国会议员表决通过的宪法草案上签了字，这部宪法几经修订一直沿用到今天。阿伦戴尔就此成为世界上第二个拥有现代成文宪法的国家，只比美国晚了三年。这部宪法最重要的意义在于，它满足了资产阶级要求更多政治权力的诉求并且自上而下地终结了革命，从而为之后国内的建设和工业化提供了相对稳定的内部环境。而且自此以后，民主政治和个人自由在这个国家得到了有力的保障，再未面临被颠覆的危险。


	5. Chapter 5: The final fight

第4章：总清算

从1792年到1815年，欧洲的战争持续了一代人的时间，为了扼杀法国革命，奥地利、撒丁王国、那不勒斯王国、普鲁士、西班牙和英国结成了第一次反法同盟，试图毁灭法兰西共和国。法国共和政府运用各种各样的办法，如全国征兵、军事改革、总体战等战胜了各国。到了路易十六的十周年忌日时，半个欧洲已经化作焦土。远离战火的阿伦戴尔却希望这场战争不要快点结束，因为拿破仑的战争完全没有触及到它的土地，而各种商品和原料的价格却成倍上涨。拜战争所赐，所有的产品：木材，船舶，鱼，铁，武器的销路都很广，以吨计算的货币像潮水一样流进出口商和工厂主的口袋，工厂和新古典主义式的豪华住宅如雨后春笋般建造。昂贵的家具，伦敦的时装，纵情的狂欢和无虑的奢华生活在上流社会中盛行数年之久。

但随着战局的发展，特别是在1807年皇家海军火烧哥本哈根后，阿伦戴尔的统治阶层开始不再满足于靠出口商品发战争财，主张扮演"解放者"夺取部分甚至整个挪威的声音开始多了起来。居住在阿伦戴尔国境线东面的那些挪威同胞受到丹麦王国越来越严重的歧视和压迫。除此之外，丹属挪威的松恩-菲尤拉讷和默勒-鲁姆斯达尔有丰富的矿产和林业资源，奥斯陆（当时还叫克里斯蒂安尼亚，为辨识方便，以下一律以奥斯陆称呼这座城市）更是一个重要的工商业中心，而附近的平原则有着密集的人口与耕地。如果能把两地的挪威人统一起来，那么由此形成的统一国家不仅在版图上，而且在人口和经济上都将得到极大的好处。不过，这并不意味着阿伦戴尔会很快加入反法同盟，因为战争的结局还很难预料，拿破仑的"大军"依然在大陆上横扫四方，所以反复盘算"千万不要失算"和"千万不要加入遭失败的一方"的这种思想，使得阿伦戴尔的决策者忐忑不安，犹豫不决。当时阿伦戴尔的政坛分为三派观点，第一派主要是和英国有密切商业往来的工商业资本家，他们的口号是"不要误了班车"，鼓吹赶在一切都结束之前立刻站在英国一边打上一仗分享胜利果实。第二派是代表小市民和富农利益的人民党，他们认为不应该卷入这场不属于自己的战争。第三派人数最多，影响最大，主张继续持观望态度。有趣的是，第一派和第三派的分歧是在两个政党（自由党和保守党）自身的内部发生的，两党自身都分裂为亲英派和观望派。在自由党内，其领袖小特伦特.林德曼一般来说还能维持党纪，但在保守党内则充满了各种纠纷，以至于该党在1805年围绕参加哪一方作战的问题发生激烈争论，分裂出独立党这个新政党。

1811发生的一件事彻底决定了阿伦戴尔在战争中最终的立场。按照英国人的说法，9月12日，皇家海军"迅捷"号五级巡航舰在日德兰海峡发现了驶往奥斯陆的丹麦炮舰"阿德莱纳"号，经过了几小时的追逐和缠斗后，"迅捷"号通过一场跳帮战夺取了"阿德莱纳"号。英国人从丹麦军舰的船舱里找到了一份代号"香槟酒"的计划。这个军事计划包含两部分：1.在不宣而战的前提下从特隆赫姆派出一支由快速舰艇（多半是紧急赶造的小炮艇）在夜间潜入斯塔万格打一场斩首作战。2.如果失败，就先在在东北部山地发动佯攻吸引阿伦戴尔军队的主力，当形成胶着时从沿海向西发起攻击。在英国刚把这封情报交给阿伦戴尔时，阿伦戴尔的军政高层中甚至有人判断"香槟酒"计划是英国人设计的一场骗局，纯粹是为了将阿伦戴尔拖入战争（后来英国人也承认了确实如此）。因为即使是外行也能一眼看出这个计划的荒谬程度：以紧急赶造的小炮艇（这些炮艇基本上被击中一发炮弹即会沉没，而且亦难以用于波涛汹涌的海面，更无法有效对抗大型战舰）去偷袭一座繁忙且有要塞和巡逻舰队把守的港口，无异于集体自杀；而丹属挪威境内唯一可用的有战斗力的野战军是驻扎在奥斯陆的第8旅，人数只有可怜的2400人。

10月15日，在秋季国会上，知晓"香槟酒"计划存在的首相小林德曼不小心说漏了嘴："是的，我们的安全处在敌对国家的威胁下，情报部门甚至已经掌握了敌对国家计划侵略我国的确凿证据。"这句话无疑是爆炸性的，从报纸的头版到街头巷尾的耳语，无处不在谈论丹麦计划侵略阿伦戴尔的传言。对丹麦开战的呼声日渐高涨。1812年初，阿伦戴尔第一次公开表现出倒向英国的倾向。3月23日，向来主战的保守党领袖尼尔斯贝格率领他的政党在大选中击败自由党出任首相。他在上任后做的第一件事是会见英国公使亚历山大爵士。在这次会见中，亚历山大保证一旦阿伦戴尔站到英国一边，大不列颠将会不遗余力地支援阿伦戴尔与丹麦和拿破仑帝国的战斗。他建议阿伦戴尔即刻宣战，并说这是阿伦戴尔应有的态度。不过尼尔斯贝格首相依然下不了决心，他请求亚历山大将他的顾虑转达给英国首相亨利·阿丁顿。

4月24日，阿丁顿给尼尔斯贝格回了信："阁下，拿破仑和他的傀儡们最后将会一败涂地，这是毋庸置疑的。英国已经宣布了自己的决心，任何有远见的人都不会对此有所怀疑...我们拥有不可抗衡的制海权，更多的财富与技术资源。我们决心要打败万恶的科西嘉矮子和他那些自甘堕落的同谋者们—其中之一已被打得遍体鳞伤，无可挽救（指丹麦）...如果阿伦戴尔及时抓住良机，便能得到战争史上罕见的大好机会；如果阿伦戴尔同我们站到一起，又获得大不列颠所能给予的一切援助，便可确有把握地获得最后胜利。我确信阁下是能认清世界大势的。"作为这封信的物质保证，他同时告诉尼尔斯贝格，英国陆军的一个旅将参加对丹麦的作战。

尼尔斯贝格收到这封信后，在次日早晨觐见了国王。国王召集陆海军部长，国会议长自由党新领袖约特森紧急磋商，最终所有人一致同意参加反法同盟夺取挪威。翌日下午，特别国会以75对39的比例通过了对丹麦宣战的决定。8月10日，英国与阿伦戴尔和瑞典在伦敦签订条约，把阿伦戴尔要求的绝大部分领土都允诺给了他们，包括阿克什胡斯，东福尔，松恩-菲尤拉讷三个地区还有法罗群岛，维尔京群岛；剩下的挪威，斯瓦尔巴群岛还有冰岛分给了瑞典；英国则要走了丹麦在印度的所有贸易殖民地。

9月2日上午，在卑尔根港外20海里的公海上，阿伦戴尔海军以"顽强"号巡航舰为旗舰的一支分舰队与丹麦海军的炮艇发生了冲突，阿伦戴尔军舰仰仗船大，两次用舰体推挤丹麦炮艇。10点36分，丹麦炮舰终于按捺不住，向"顽强"号开火，阿伦戴尔海军等的就是这一炮，当即开火用压倒性的火力将在场的6艘丹麦炮艇送进海底。当卑尔根海战的消息在4日传到斯塔万格时，阿伦戴尔的军政高层终于找到了动手的机会—他们早已准备好了同丹麦算总账。对于一场军事行动来说，这是一个很合适的时机，拿破仑的大军已经前往俄国，哥本哈根被英国人包围，不论是丹麦还是法国都无法支援挪威这块孤岛了。非常凑巧，潜伏在奥斯陆的特工发来了一份这样的报告，说9月1日，早已惊慌失措的丹麦宪兵在奥斯陆胡乱逮捕了十几名挪威市民。阿伦戴尔的宣传机器马上开动起来，说在丹麦铁蹄下的同胞正生活在水深火热之中。事情发展到如此地步，连最小的孩子都能从中看出，战争已不可避免。

从1812年春天开始，丹麦号称在挪威全境动员8万国民军（实际人数不到30000人），编成了19个国民兵旅和国民兵团。但是既没有足够的军士官指挥也没有足够的武器来武装他们，这些纸面上强大的部队只能是从事万岁冲锋的炮灰。除此以外，挪威士兵通常由丹麦军官指挥，他们对这些军官既不信任，又害怕或鄙视，响应号召或是被强征入伍的人往往领不到装备，住不进营房。更糟糕的是，由于官僚的腐化和无能，再加上游击队和特工的破坏袭扰使补给运输变得十分困难，这些国民军的后勤供给严重不足，发生了骇人听闻的营养不良事件（参考韩战中南军的"预备军事件"）—按照不同的统计数字，大约有1500多名国民军士兵在军营里或行军中死于营养不良或由此引起的疾病。

9月10日，由英国将军萨默赛特指挥的英阿联军与贝尔纳多特指挥的瑞军同时从两个方向开始合围奥斯陆，在9月14日分别攻克了腓特烈堡和顿斯堡，9月15日，阿伦戴尔海军在奥斯陆峡湾口消灭了最后一支丹麦舰队，彻底封锁了奥斯陆通向海洋的途径。9月17日，在进行了泄露假情报和影藏调往突破地域部队的番号等一系列欺骗行动后，阿军在奥斯陆的北面和西面突然发动了攻势，第7来复枪团夺取了奥斯陆北面的18个村庄，西面的英国第8义勇龙骑兵团于次日在炮兵掩护下突破了丹军建立的防线，一度深入到了距奥斯陆只有8公里的地方，奥斯陆城内的挪威第4国民兵团（实编1100人）全力阻截才避免了战线全面崩溃。9月22日，阿伦戴尔第五龙骑兵营在奥斯陆东面的小城利勒斯特伦与瑞典第七旅会师，切断了所有通往奥斯陆的道路。

奥斯陆战役中，丹麦方面已无计可施，只能用正规军中政治可靠的部队组成督战队逼迫国民军进行自杀性冲锋或毫无希望的坚守，以拖延盟军向城下进攻的时间。这一时期国民军已经彻底沦为红缨枪大军，曾经一度因"保卫家园"而唤起的士气和热情也已经完全消失，在渗透分子的宣传下迅速转为反战求和平运动。继而国民军的反战情绪又通过亲友同乡关系向正规军蔓延，正规军也纷纷倒戈，杀死或逮捕军官与督战队后，和国民军一起向盟军投降—整团整师的人都做了带路党。大批丹麦的正规军或国民军试图向兵力最薄弱的北方突围或者投降。由于两个民族在外貌上几乎完全一样，语言也相当近似，因此阿伦戴尔军队抓到俘虏或者遇到投降者，便命令背对枪口背诵进餐前的谢主祷词，根据"面包"一词的发音是否与标准挪威语一致，便可判断出对方的民族—是挪威族就直接释放，是丹麦族便就地枪毙。

10月5日，在十天的围攻后，奥斯陆城中的食物储备已经仅够支撑两天，平均每天有50名士兵和平民在炮击中阵亡。奥尔森被迫下令奥斯陆城中所有可以行动的军人和官员在夜间分散自行突围，剩下的人包括重伤员和普通居民则被留在城中听天由命，结果突围者大多数都在山中迷路死于饥渴或者别的意外，只有不到九百人活到了战争结束。次日上午瑞典第11步兵团见城市附近的工事空无一人，便试探性进入已经无人防守的奥斯陆城，挪威战役的主要部分结束。此后联军用这一年剩下的时间时间占领或者说接收剩下的挪威—在得知奥斯陆遭到围攻后，北挪威各地相继爆发了起义和暴乱，进而演变成大规模的决起，最后纷纷成立"自治政府"等着联军开来。特别是几个重要港口城市的倒戈，使得沿海地带几乎是不战而下。

在奥斯陆陷落十一个月后，丹麦终于无力支撑。1813年9月12日，丹麦代表在《阿伦达尔和约》上签了字。丹麦失去了整个挪威和殖民帝国：东福尔以及松恩-菲尤拉讷，阿克什胡斯，法罗群岛，无主地斯瓦尔巴群岛被阿伦戴尔获得，瑞典分走了剩下的挪威，和丹麦的殖民地冰岛，并以"诺尔兰公国"的身份正式并入瑞典（第一任诺尔兰公爵的头衔由那位前法国元帅贝尔纳多特接受），同时作为交换，阿伦戴尔国王承诺永久放弃对"挪威国王"头衔的一切索取权利，并且不对剩余的挪威领土提出所有权，西半个维尔京群岛则被英国没收两年后以乔治三世的名义赏给了弟弟，所有的远东殖民地收归英国。从此以后丹麦国内的领土修正主义和复仇主义情绪一直甚嚣尘上，直到一个世纪以后丹麦各大报上还不时能看见丹麦外交官咒骂两个北方邻居的内容。


	6. Chapter 6: Peace over a century

第5章：百年和平

1819年7月14日，同肺结核进行了几年痛苦的斗争后，埃德加一世在卑尔根的艾斯戴拉行宫去世，因为其子卡尔早逝，王位传给了与他同名的18岁长孙。1826年圣诞节他迎娶了与他相恋数年的拉尔维克公爵的女儿伊顿，两人结婚一年后就生了一个白金色头发的女儿，即后来的艾莎女王。奇怪的是艾莎的双亲头发颜色一个是棕红色，一个是深棕色，这两件事在阿伦戴尔和欧洲其他国家的宫廷中引起了一阵窃窃私语。

1834年，自由党的领袖罗伯特.埃森赢得了大选，埃森在上台后确实办了些实事，比如建立义务教育系统，规定结社自由等等。但是埃森和他的政权面对不断增长的外部和内部压力，包括日渐兴起的无产阶级与资本家的矛盾，英国对阿伦戴尔的关税保护政策的不满，以及中产阶级和劳动者对政治权利的要求，显得应对乏力。在1833年，由英国工程师设计的第一艘蒸汽船"石楠"号在斯塔万格的港口下水，克拉格勒依托附近的优质铁矿建立起了庞大的钢铁厂，它的第一批工人中有一半是来自冶金业发达的威尔士和苏格兰。1837年，连接斯塔万格和克里斯蒂安桑的第一条铁路开始动工。纺织工业和木材工业也有了很大的发展，例如犹太人苏德贝格开办的苏德贝格纺织厂，以及希恩造纸厂。随着交通的改善，以及农业科学技术的广泛使用，农民出售产品赚钱变得比较容易了，越来越多的农民购买本国的工业产品，特别是服装，而这些产品早先大部分是由农民自己生产的。但到了1843年，当银行因为无法收回贷款大批破产，经济危机如死神般到来。当时每吨钢的价格下跌了50%，无处出售的钢铁积压了2万余吨，四分之一的工人失业，对于这些人而言，能够找到些搬箱子扫大街之类聊以糊口的零工，就算是幸运的了。

在这场经济危机中，无产阶级，小资产阶级和民族主义者（他们主张阿伦戴尔应该从瑞典获得整个挪威，攻击当局"出卖了挪威人的独立"—这是英国人布下的暗桩，因为当年的领土划分让双方都觉得自己吃亏了，瑞典抱怨没给他好地方，自认挪威王国继承人的阿伦戴尔则对只恢复了前身不到一半的领土心怀不满）合流，掀起了要求扩大选举权和社会保障的政治运动。国会自1790年以来从未重新划分既有的选区，只在1814年设置了新领土的选区，一些所谓"鬼镇"，也就是仅有数户居住、无人居住、甚至在地理上消失的地方在国会中依然有议员；议员的民意代表性也不充分，只有百分之十五的成年男性拥有选举权。

早在1841年初，工人团体领袖，来自匈牙利的政治流亡者维克多.科瓦茨就拟定了一份《十一点纲要》，提出了几点要求，其中包括：21岁以上男子有普选权，选区大小人数平等，选举由不记名投票决定，取消参选财产限制，每年进行一度选举，在每一村镇均设立一所公立小学等。《十一点纲要》公开伊始被一些激进团体认为太过温和，但它的主张很快在普通民众中产生了巨大影响，各大城镇纷纷举行大型集会响应。1845年4月4日的大会上推举出50名代表，参与起草请愿。至6月请愿完成，上呈至国会。然而在国会中占优势的保守党对这份请愿一面在口头上答应请愿代表"会认真考虑意见"，一面则极力拖延阻挠国会审议请愿书。运动中一直以来存在的激进派最终失去耐心，组织暴动。政府方面予以镇压，并逮捕了部分运动领导者。9月14日大会被迫解散。这些更激化了激进派特别是在东南部地区。11月4日德拉门发生武装暴动，暴动者要求释放被捕者。政府调动军队镇压，造成流血事件，10名暴动者被打死。此后大量运动参与者被逮捕判刑。翌年一位苏格兰移民理查德·霍金斯（Richard Hawkins）组织展开了一次新的请愿活动，这一次共征集了3万人的签名，国会终于意识到众怒难犯，开始着手制定宪法修正案。

在这样一种政治动荡的时期，获得友好的外部环境就越发重要。埃德加国王出访了瑞典，英国，荷兰等国，改善了与这些国家的外交关系。1845年11月，阿伦戴尔与瑞典签订了带有共同防御同盟性质的《斯德哥尔摩条约》。丹麦虽然不在其中，但这个同盟主要不是对付他的，而是针对胃口越来越大的沙俄。1846年6月，国王夫妇乘"进取"号军舰经海路访问普鲁士，在回程途中经过卡特加特海峡时神秘失踪，直到几天后才在瑞典海岸捞起了几块残骸。事后的调查认定他们陷入了一场风暴，船毁人亡，但始终有人认为国王的遭难绝不是事故那么简单，民间立即编出一则故事，说国王是丧命于丹麦人的暗算。7月20日，政府发布国王不幸遇难消息的当日，18岁的王储艾莎公主在一片悲痛声中继位。国会任命了前首相哈拉尔.安斯特伦为摄政，同时成立了一个专门委员会，调查海难的细节。

像是为这不景气的年头再添上一些麻烦，1849年2月卡特拉火山爆发，小半个冰岛被掩埋在岩浆之下，喷射入平流层的火山灰遮蔽了阳光，在原先转暖的4月放在室外的水盆很快就会结冰，复活节典礼不得不改到能生火的教堂里举行。7月21日，在一个下着小雨的上午，艾莎女王的加冕典礼在圣奥拉夫大教堂举行，30年后，一名王室卫队成员回忆道："陛下脸色苍白，双手发抖地接过权杖和王球，脸上竭力绷出平和的神态，但是...熟悉她的人都能看出不对劲来—我们在进入宫中时就被告知她精神有点不正常，经常为了毫无必要的事与人争吵然后半天一句话不说，还把自己锁在自己的房间里。"

到了当天晚上的舞会时，艾莎又因为妹妹安娜公主看上了参加加冕典礼的瑞典王子奥斯卡（后来的瑞典国王奥斯卡二世）与她大吵了一架，然后离开人群回到自己的房间，给安娜留下一张只有两句话的便条："我受够你们这些想抛下我一个不管的人了，我现在只想抛下这一切，去一个没人知道的地方度过一生。如果你愿意的话，王冠可以戴在你的头上。你的姐姐。"女王换了件普通服装戴上帽子顺着雨水管爬下窗户，试图扮作一位提前离开的宾客赶在有人发现不对劲之前远走高飞，她的计划成功了一半—艾莎成功地骗过了门口的守卫（这要归功于她临时涂抹的浓妆）。第二天早上，"女王失踪了"的消息就传遍了首都的大街小巷，斯塔万格警察局和首都驻军宣布封锁全城，展开了三天的大搜查，结果一无所获。但一个月后，躲在萨克里斯布的王室别墅里的女王还是被告密的侍从带着安娜公主找到了。当安娜找到这里时，艾莎已经在这里待了两个星期。姐妹两人说了些什么已经无法知晓了—没有书面记录，也没有在场当事人，按照民间故事的说法，女王"被妹妹一把毫无抵抗地横抱出了别墅"。9月11日，安娜带着姐姐回到了王宫，这件事后来被迪士尼和安徒生的童话《冰雪女王》融合改编成了电影《冰雪奇缘》。有趣的是，自从跟着妹妹从藏身处回去以后，艾莎和安娜便形影不离—让她搬进了自己的房间；接见使节，参加会议，出席典礼，出访外国也让妹妹伴随左右，甚至下令安娜以后不要和外国人结婚：这样她就可以一直陪在姐姐身边了。这些举动自然招来了许多暧昧的猜测，后世的史家们干脆给了她一个"妹控女王"的绰号（至于女王本人，日后她公开表示："没有安娜陪在身边，我连一天都难以忍受"），但毕竟从法律上说在这几年的时间里安娜公主是王位的第一顺位继承人，姐妹同住一室也说不上有什么问题。

插句题外话，《冰雪奇缘》的编剧珍妮佛.李在今年4月爆料，在2012年5月迪士尼曾经将电影的剧本拿给阿伦戴尔王室征求意见—结果对方在看过它后提出的要求修改的"有损王室形象"之处是如此之多，几乎相当于把整个故事完全改动了。在中期剧本里，艾莎因为嫉妒妹妹安娜能自由自在的玩耍，而自己作为王储却要受到种种限制，在加冕典礼当晚的舞会上自己溜出王宫，同时为了报复主动制造出了永恒冬天，后来在冰宫里和与安娜吵架时用魔法冻住了妹妹的心。在最后上映的版本里，这些部分全部改掉了，艾莎被塑造成了因为无法控制的魔力不断受罪，但是一直善待所有人这一与历史上的真实人物差了十万八千里的近乎圣徒般的形象；而大反派汉斯的身份也从阿伦戴尔的海军军官改成了南方小岛（被认为是影射丹麦）的十三王子。电影插曲的英语和挪威语版本甚至是迪士尼与他们逐字逐句讨论通过才采用的。作为提出这些要求的回报，阿伦戴尔王室同意迪士尼用自己的名义为电影进行宣传，二公主安娜（顺带一提，她的姐姐—第二代艾莎公主是阿伦戴尔空军的F-14飞行员）则作为顾问前往美国参与了电影的后期制作和修改，并出席了首映礼。而丹麦方面对此则非常愤怒，丹麦政府更是罕见地发表了一份措辞强硬的公开信，这样指责迪士尼"...如此无原则地迁就一些不负责任的人的要求，间接地成为了他们诋毁外国形象，挑拨国际关系的工具。对于这样的作为，我们感到十分遗憾。"

在女王加冕后，阿伦戴尔国会部分履行了向民众做出的两项许诺。1852年9月22日，第18届国会通过了第6号宪法修正案，赋予所有30岁以上男性公民完全的选举权和被选举权，投票方式改为不记名投票，在随后三十年的两次选举改革后，投票权被扩展到成年人口（21岁以上）中的40％。到了1907年，女性也被赋予了选举权。在这之后的半个世纪里，阿伦戴尔国内的冲突迅速让位于经济的繁荣与发展，工业巨头们由于发现了机器的生产能力，便筹措资金，成倍地扩大生产。收割机，纺纱机，电报，汽船，铁路等新发明不断涌现，工厂和铁路的建设者大踏步地前进，后面跟着人数不断增长的产业工人大军。轮船取代了昔日的帆船，铁路取代了昔日的国道公路。加利福尼亚和澳大利亚的黄金不断通过国际贸易流入国库，增加国家的流动资金；电报和印刷机的出现改变了新闻业，让大众可以容易地打破上层阶级对知识的垄断。

十九世纪下半叶阿伦戴尔工业化成就的最大标志之一就是造船业的发展。在19世纪初，高昂的运输费用阻碍了向远处运送货物和资源的开发利用。1850年代和1860年代高速发展的蒸汽动力船舶迅速改变了这种情况。蒸汽动力船舶相比帆船完全不受风向的影响，可以全年运行，而且适航性远超帆船。新的贝塞麦式和西门子式炼钢法也在1860年代后得到全面普及，钢产量的增加意味着更多的造船所需的钢材可以无需进口。在40年的时间里，阿伦戴尔的造船吨位数增加了7倍，1864年阿伦戴尔船级社(Stiftelsen Det Arendell Veritas)在斯塔万格成立，后来它成为了世界三大船级社之一。基础设施建设的另一个重点是铁路建设，它的最大意义在于可以有效开发以前因为多山和寒冷难以开发的内陆地带，以及作为水运的补充。从1851年到1875年，全国投入运营的铁路线总长由279公里增加到1521公里，运输货运总吨次从895680吨增加到5755630吨。同时随着出口市场的扩大，林产品加工业与精密机械制造业等与国际贸易紧密相关的工业也开始快速发展。同时政府将大笔资金投入到兴办教育和建立公共设施当中去，公立学校，图书馆与医院如雨后春笋在各地建立。列举数字虽然乏味，但阿伦戴尔在这段时间里的进步确实是令人印象深刻的：平均寿命从1851年的46岁提高到1894年的63岁；所有7至15岁的儿童都接受6年的免费义务教育，文盲率从1851年的44%下降到1884年的19%，到1898年进一步下降到9%。

在工业化的浪潮中，克拉格勒从一座小镇变成了烟囱林立的的工业中心，出现了一大批钢铁厂和机器制造厂。日后发展成拥有六位数员工的庞大跨国工业复合体的麦克米兰工业，当时还只是安东.斯托克于1838年在克拉格勒城西的格洛纳斯莱恩创立的小小翻砂铸造厂，到1858年已经发展成了股份公司，工人增加到一千人，又过了二十五年后工人的人数又翻了十五倍。在这个厂的发展过程中，由普通钳工提升为总经理的杰出工程师苏格兰人赫伯特.麦克米兰起了重大作用，他用硬铸件制造了当时世界上质量最好的船舶传动轴。后来斯托克的工厂被他接掌后改以自己的名字命名，转行生产特种钢材，机床，铁道设备，火炮和涡轮机，进军造船业，被时人称为"小克虏伯"。麦克米兰还设立了著名的"机械电气研究所"，培养出了许多著名的工程师和发明家，包括冲压发动机原理的提出者罗伯特.胡思贝格，船舶电传动系统的发明者马格努斯.埃里克森，以及最重要的人物—制造出世界上第一台实用化（做功大于能耗）的燃气轮机的埃吉迪乌斯.埃林，他在1919年出任麦克米兰的第一任研发总部总监，并因为功绩被女王的孙子埃里克三世国王授予子爵爵位，人称"涡轮机子爵"；到了二战前夕，麦克米兰成了欧洲最大的燃气轮机生产厂家。除了麦克米兰工业以外，阿伦戴尔有名的重工业企业还包括1814年在东部山城康斯堡建立的康斯堡王家兵工厂（1917年改组为国有控股的康斯堡军械公司，1951年分拆为康斯堡航宇和康斯堡武器），加以扩建的卑尔根海军船厂，新建的奥斯陆卡尔斯塔德船厂和位于奥斯陆西郊的瓦塞尔化工，位于克里斯蒂安桑的特伦斯基尔德造船公司，尼伯班克机械公司（后两者在1973年合并成了世界五百强企业科瓦涅尔集团），发明家尼尔斯.沃尔特森.阿森开办的阿森武器公司（北欧最大的弹药生产商劳福斯弹药公司的前身，世界上第一家制造现代手雷和地雷的兵工厂，1923年被阿伦戴尔政府收购）等等。而发展最快的轻工业门类是依托境内大片的森林发展起来的木材工业，特别是火柴业和造纸业。

由于采取现代化的耕作方法，引进高产品种，新建排灌设施和农作物的多样化，从1850年到1900年，小麦产量增幅为155%，大麦约250%，而燕麦和马铃薯为50年前的4.5倍！渔业方面种群生物学、生态学、洋流知识带来的渔业资源定位和渔船队吨位的增加，蒸汽动力的引入大幅提高了捕捞量和效率。出生率的增加，人均寿命的延长使得人口从1850年时的141万上升到1875年的206万，到了1900年更达到270万。

在国家经历着飞快的进步的同时，女王本人也享受着这一切带给她的财富。除了每年五百万克朗的年金，她还继承了父亲留给她的多处地产：格拉斯霍门岛上的王宫，在卑尔根，奥斯陆和旧都阿伦达尔各有一座行宫，在几条风景绝美的峡湾旁，努尔湖畔的希恩还有内陆的约通黑门山脚下等名胜所在之处都有观景，消夏或者滑雪别墅。她在为自己的别墅挑选家具，布置艺术品的时候非常挑剔，有时亲自去挑选，有时让安娜替她挑选—前面说过即使在婚后这对姐妹依然黏在一起。1855年，为了庆祝艾莎女王与奥古斯滕堡公爵之子腓特烈（他的挪威名字是弗雷德里克）结婚，国会又将桑内斯郊外的一座新古典主义别墅买下献给女王夫妇。女王很喜欢这里的风景，每年春天都会带着安娜和孩子们来这里小住（这里多说一句，女王的这位丈夫的身世十分有趣：他出身于丹麦王室奥尔登堡家族的旁支的旁支，是丹麦血统最为纯正的潜在丹麦王位继承人。但是因为和父亲克里斯蒂安七世在1848-1852年的第一次石勒苏益格战争中支持德意志人的独立运动而被剥夺了石勒苏益格公爵的继承权，并且驱逐出丹麦领土。作为报复他运用自己的政治能量让阿伦戴尔在1864年的战争中实行亲普鲁士的中立政策，甚至派出舰队与丹麦海军对峙—换言之女王选择他做丈夫很大程度上是为了恶心丹麦—德国统一后，他们的大女儿凯瑟琳公主成为了威廉二世的皇后，独子奥拉夫王储则迎娶了威廉的妹妹夏洛特公主，而且到现在阿伦戴尔国王的头衔里还包括有"丹麦王位继承人""石勒苏益格-荷尔施泰因公爵"这两个他自封的称号）。此外艾莎还喜欢收藏珍本古书，古代手稿和名画，还为自己购置了一艘游艇。除了这些奢侈的爱好以外，女王的另一个独特爱好是收集各式各样的雕像和雕塑，她的收藏品里从查士丁尼时代的拜占庭牙雕，到她亲手雕刻的妹妹安娜的小木雕零零总总总共上千件无所不包。只有在吃的问题上，女王才可以说是比较节制的。她吃的很精细，但是量不多，这与维持身材，同时也与预防糖尿病的考虑有关。艾莎喜欢吃各种水产品比如鲑鱼，龙虾，牡蛎等等，还对巧克力有特别的喜爱，每年阿伦戴尔的宫廷都要从俄国进口大量的鱼子酱；从瑞士进口成吨的巧克力；以及从日本进口整船的青芥末与酱油。

艾莎女王还是个文学和戏剧爱好者，也很重视国家的教育发展。她的作品包括她的演说、狄更斯作品《雾都孤儿》，歌德作品《少年维特之烦恼》的挪威语译本，于1875至1876年编纂成两集出版。她在女性接受教育的问题上立场鲜明，多次在公开场合以及发表的文章中表示"当代的女性理应享有与男性相同的学习同样知识的权利"，还开时代之先河，将自己的三个女儿送进了大学。1876年她在桑内斯的夏宫外开设了全世界首个户外博物馆。1879年，艾莎曾经用笔名在报纸上发表文章称赞易卜生所写的《玩偶之家》"是一部绝妙的戏剧"；当易卜生在1881年回国定居来办自己的剧院手头拮据之时，她从自己的年金中划出50万克朗作为资助。除此以外女王还对探索北极很感兴趣，曾经资助最早的一些北极探索活动。她资助的这些活动当中，最重要的算是S. A.安德鲁的北极气球探险、阿道夫·埃里克·诺登舍尔德在俄属北极和格陵兰的探索，和弗里乔夫·南森在前进号上的北极之旅了。

到世纪之交时，阿伦戴尔的工业人口已经占到全国总人口的39%，第一和第二代熟练的技术工人不少是从英国或者德国移民过来的—这也是直到今天挪威语中使用的大量英文和德文技术术语借词的来源。他们中的很大一部分能过上小资产阶级水平的生活，有一技之长的手工工匠也是如此。至于成千上万的农民和从北方迁来的移民，他们抛弃了故乡和原有的生活习惯，涌向城市，在工厂中出卖劳动力找饭吃。他们挤住在狭窄拥挤的联排住宅里，吃着一成不变的食物，这些丑陋单调的贫民区与格拉斯霍门岛上华丽的王宫，繁华的阿内加根商业区，以及桑内斯典雅的别墅群恰成对比。就以首都斯塔万格为例，1862年和1875年消费品价格的涨幅都超过了10%，而工资上涨的幅度只有这个数字的一半；1867年则有农业歉收引起的食品价格飞涨。在1860年以后的半个世纪里，没有哪个五年是不曾爆发过大规模的工人运动的，举例来说，康斯堡银矿的矿工在1863年发起了暴动，600多人持械向市政厅进军，最后有70人被捕受审。1871年巴黎公社覆灭时，克拉格勒爆发了长达三周的工人大罢工，最后女王亲自出面与罢工领导人谈判才将其平息下去。1877年，参加过巴黎公社起义的埃里克.林登贝格组织了工会，宣传10小时工作制和男女同工同酬。虽然后来林登贝格以"危害公共安全"的理由被逮捕，但迫于工人组织的压力政府很快不得不释放了他，并且接受工会的要求，到1888年，阿伦戴尔国会通过了退休金和劳动保险法案。1895年，也就是艾莎女王退位的那一年，阿伦戴尔社会党成立了。


	7. Chapter 7: The world chaos

第6章：动荡年代

1871年普法战争后，欧洲再度经历了一次大规模的领土边界变更，角逐权力中心的演员也发生了不小的变化，不过不论处于哪种情况，北方国家一旦卷进去，都会因幅员小，力量单薄和位置不适只能成为受害者。因此他们坚守弃权主义的外交政策，始终保持靠边站的姿态小心翼翼维持着中立。1902年北挪威的民族主义者引起的骚乱仅仅是其中一个小插曲而已，直到双方共同派出部队进入该地驻扎后，此事方才逐渐平息下去。

但与其"被遗忘"的国际地位不相称的是，处于对全方位压制丹麦的要求和必要的对瑞典的威慑，阿伦戴尔依然保有一支小而精干的武装力量。1905年时的阿伦戴尔王家陆军人数为20500人，还有一支2.9万人的预备役部队陆上乡土防卫队。1903年，阿伦戴尔改革了兵役制度，学习布尔战争中的经验规定所有身体健全的成年公民都有义务每年定期接受军事训练，这样可以在不过分扩大常备军人数的前提下尽量增强动员力。海军方面，1905年时，阿伦戴尔王家海军拥有一支总数7700人的水兵队伍，主力舰艇是2艘崭新的12200吨级前无畏舰（原先为智利订造，4门254毫米炮）和3艘1890年代的7000吨级装甲巡洋舰（4门203毫米炮，12门152毫米炮）。在欧洲进入无畏舰争霸的战国时代前后，又建造了总计4艘蒸汽轮机动力侦察巡洋舰和4艘600吨级大型驱逐舰。1911年，阿伦戴尔海军制定了一个总值0.94亿克朗的完整舰艇更新与扩充计划，准备在8年内购买和建造2艘装备8门343毫米炮的战列巡洋舰，4艘快速巡洋舰，12艘驱逐舰，10艘潜艇，3艘布雷舰。不过这个军备更新计划因为一战的爆发拖到1924年才以缩水的结果完成。

此时被各个帝国瓜分了的世界正在走向大战。在十九世纪瓜分地球的浪潮中落伍的列强，主要是德国，意大利和日本希望重新瓜分世界，而英国和法国则力图保持其殖民地。尽管战云四起，但1914年夏天的斯塔万格依然歌舞升平。仅在二十世纪最初的十年里，全国的信贷资本就增长了一倍，工业，矿业，运输业的产值增长了两倍，发电量增加了八倍。经过一个世纪的和平生活后，阿伦戴尔的国民已经没有了对战争恐怖的直观感受。这座沸腾的城市充满了富裕和繁荣，码头边的豪华建筑群已经完工，由制冷业大亨克里斯托弗.伯约格曼捐资改建的王宫与圣奥拉夫大教堂隔岸相望，显示着阿伦戴尔的资产阶级的雄心壮志。电梯，汽车，飞机，无线电，金融景气，经济繁荣，一切无不令人惊叹，一切似乎都在无止境地蒸蒸日上。

1914年6月28日，随着萨拉热窝的一声枪响，欧洲在拿破仑战争一百年后再度爆发了大战。8月18日，斯堪的纳维亚三国在马尔默发表了一份联合宣言，宣布保持中立，12月又签订了进一步的条约，互相保证其中任意一国不得违约独自参战。可战争还是很快就影响到了北方国家：战争一爆发，皇家海军就宣布对德国进行封锁，由柏林经鹿特丹到斯堪的纳维亚的贸易线路中断了。到1914年11月，北海也成了战区，商船不得不面对无处不在的水雷和英国舰队的随时临检。由于战争迟迟无法结束，军队必须始终保持动员状态，占用了大量财政资源，为了缓解财政困难，阿伦戴尔并未停止向德国出口机械设备和轻工业品，这当然遭到了英国的强烈抗议。而德国对阿伦戴尔的经济输血也不领情，到1918年初，受无限制潜艇战影响阿伦戴尔的商船队已经损失了六分之一。在战争的最后一年，政府被迫发动市民在公园，荒地，甚至是后院里种植蔬菜和粮食来缓解食物危机。

作为一战的的直接产物，国际联盟成立了，加上一时间席卷整个世界的和平主义浪潮，阿伦戴尔的执政者们中的一些人确信这样的战争在今后数十年内是不可能发生的，全国的注意力集中到了经济的复苏上。然而还是有一些眼光敏锐的人士，比如说未来的国王埃里克王储和他政治上最为信任的搭档，自由党党首兼首相约翰.斯威夫特（他是一位英格兰裔移民）知道，这不是持久和平的开始，只是新一轮大乱的酝酿。他们明白，德国还没有被打垮，有朝一日，当它恢复实力的时候，只会掀起更大的动乱。在二人的坚持下，海军成功从英国索回了战前订购的"艾莎女王"号战列巡洋舰，舰艇动态更新机制也在首相的力推下建立，独立的空军则于经济得到完全恢复的1925年组建。战后第一年，经济逐步复苏，但速度远不及战前的繁荣时期。整个世界远称不上安宁。1929年，华尔街股市崩盘，大萧条来临。在这个混乱的年代，极右势力在世界各地迅速崛起。他们打着"重建罗马帝国的光荣"，或"消灭背后捅刀的国际犹太人集团"，或"尊皇讨奸昭和维新"的旗号，试图用这些政治主张来改造陷入危机难以自拔的祖国。阿伦戴尔法西斯运动的领袖，当过一任农业部长的维德孔.吉斯林从其意大利和德国主子那里学会了用简单明了，然而却是混乱不堪和不负责任的空话去宣传不着边际的理论，用人们向往富裕生活的心理诱使小资产阶级，惯于浑水摸鱼的半无产者和流氓无产者接受其贩卖的货色：鼓吹剥夺犹太人的经济地位和私有财产，鼓吹"源远流长"的北欧日耳曼民族：挪威人，瑞典人，丹麦人，冰岛人，当然还有德国人对整个欧洲的"劣等民族"进行统治并支配整个欧洲的"历史使命"。1933年5月，吉斯林创建了国家统一党，其徽章模仿了几个月前夺取政权的国家社会主义工人党，显然是希望在不久的将来也能得偿所愿。但在这个政党生存的四年零八个月里，它在国会始终没能获得四个以上的席位，在民间也是应者寥寥：它的政见在普通选民看来太过极端，在那些真正的大挪威主义者看来又过于温和。吉斯林于1937年9月在阿伦达尔的一起车祸中丧命（一些人认为这是宪法保卫局的特工对这位公认的反体制人士下了杀手），不久之后他的政党便自行解体了。

到了1938年末，随着德国吞并苏台德区，欧洲的政治局势已经彻底明朗。相比低地国家，丹麦和芬兰，阿伦戴尔的战备工作已经算是比较完善，但与拥有6000多万人口，超过百万大军的德国相比，阿伦戴尔全国人口只有357万，常备陆军5万人，即便加上总动员的后备部队，也才不过25万人，编成22个师。装甲战车方面，有一定战斗力的只有64辆37式坦克（授权生产版的捷克35(t)轻型坦克）和32辆36式坦克（瑞典L-60轻型坦克），编成三个装甲营，还从苏联订购了38辆T-28中型坦克；在火炮方面，炮兵即将装备性能优越的麦克米兰M39式57毫米反坦克炮，发射被帽穿甲弹可以在500米距离上击穿95毫米厚的垂直装甲，但直到1940年1月也只生产了47门（一半还是出口的订单），其他火炮则多半是一战时代的产品。唯一能和德国相提并论的是轻武器，步兵配备了俄式莫辛纳甘M1891"龙骑兵"步枪与刚开始量产的38式半自动步枪（仿自苏联SVT-38），后者战斗射速是德军的毛瑟98K步枪的一倍；另外还将冲锋枪和轻机枪下发到了班一级。

到1939年，阿伦戴尔空军拥有10个战斗机中队，8个轰炸机中队，5个侦察运输中队，总计407架飞机；主力作战机型为从1938年11月开始服役的麦克米兰J2M战斗机（初始型极速555千米时，航程820千米，搭载4挺15.2毫米机枪），它们已经开始替换空军航空技术厂生产的J4A战斗机（时速466千米时，搭载四挺7.62毫米机枪）。此外还有44架亨克尔He 111B/C轰炸机和46架霍克"雄鹿"俯冲轰炸机。该年10月，阿伦戴尔向美国采购了64架道格拉斯SBD俯冲轰炸机与生产许可证，1940年，还曾经向德国提出购买更先进的容克Ju 88中型轰炸机，但遭到拒绝，只好购买了更多的性能较次的He 111。此外海军航空兵还装备有16架He 115水上鱼雷轰炸机，用于执行反舰和海上巡逻任务。

由于地理位置和国力的限制，阿伦戴尔海军注定要建成一支担任近海防御任务的海军，其主要作战力量包括较旧的1艘战列巡洋舰，2艘老式小型巡洋舰，5艘驱逐舰（即将退入二线部队担任巡逻舰），4艘小型潜艇，和较新式的2艘重巡洋舰，2艘轻巡洋舰，6艘潜艇，8艘驱逐舰，6艘布雷/扫雷舰，8艘扫雷艇和21艘鱼雷快艇，还有在海岸要地修建的四座大型要塞，另外有2艘轻巡洋舰，3艘驱逐舰，2艘布雷舰，3艘潜艇和十几艘鱼雷快艇在建。出于国防需要和出口武器获取利润的动机，阿伦戴尔建立起了相对国家体量而言算得上发达的军工体系，但是相当部分子系统和设备依然需要从外国进口。

1939年9月，希特勒发起了波兰战役，英法对德宣战。两国随后对低地和斯堪的纳维亚国家的独立都做出了保证，承诺在这些国家遭到德国侵略时给予援助。瑞典，阿伦戴尔不愿接受英法的保证，决心不得罪德国。但英国对于德国侵略北欧的野心感到非常不安，因为德国一旦完全控制斯堪的纳维亚半岛，不旦能获得对于他们至关重要的铁矿石资源，而且可以部署能够直接对英国本土展开空袭的空中力量。为了保护苏格兰的工业区和斯卡帕湾海军基地的安全，英国总参谋部在开战后一个月开始认真考虑对阿伦戴尔和瑞典北部实行"预防性占领"的必要性，由内定负责可能的北欧战事的伯纳德.佩吉特（Bernard Paget）将军负责制定代号"伯伦希尔行动"（Operation Brunhild）的入侵计划。

按照英国陆军部的估算，想要全部控制整个诺尔兰地区以及占领阿伦戴尔全境，需要两个集团军大约20万人的兵力，以及由至少3艘航母，5艘战列舰为基干的舰队提供必要的掩护。但这在当时显然不具备足够的可操作性，因此，解决这些问题最简单的办法就是缩减登陆地区的规模：只占领纳尔维克—博德一线；或者加上占领卑尔根，斯塔万格，克里斯蒂安桑。根据推演，只执行一号方案的兵力最少，约三个师五万人，而且无需出动一支大舰队；执行二号方案可以更有效地反击德国人可能的登陆行动，但困难相应也是比较大的，大约需要七个师十万人的兵力，同时需要海军和空军对威廉港与基尔的海军基地进行牵制性攻击，而且这还是建立在瑞典与阿伦戴尔方面均一枪不发，乖乖配合英国人的行动的前提上。

英国外交部得知"伯伦希尔行动"的详细方案后，立刻通知军方，没有他们和张伯伦首相的同意，不得开展任何实际行动，因为该方案必然对英国与两国的关系造成不可逆转的恶劣影响，同时一旦计划泄露，可能还会导致这两个国家直接加入轴心国，因此该计划必须等到德国开了第一枪以后再予以执行。这样的托词正中陆海军下怀：虽然第一海务大臣，一向脑洞大开的丘吉尔就是这个计划的主要支持者，但自他以下的海军部众人与陆军对此皆持反对态度—加里波利战役的惨败对于他们仍然记忆犹新，特别是这回是在浪高风集的北大西洋背水一战，胜率能有多少呢？没有人敢给出乐观的答复。于是，"伯伦希尔"行动的计划就被无限期搁置，一场笼罩在北欧国家头上的乌云就这么消散了，连雷都没有打成。

到了4月，德国开始向德丹边境增兵到三个步兵师两个装甲旅，还调来了210毫米重榴弹炮营一个。目的相当明确，就是为了做出吓人的姿态，尽量争取不流血做到对这个弱小的国家不战而下。21日，丹麦从中间人斯塔万格那里获悉了德国的要求：归还北石勒苏益格，对出口德国的商品不征收出口税，对德国商品不征进口税，流亡丹麦的政治犯丹麦方面要协助追捕，日德兰半岛上的腓特烈港与泽兰岛上的科尔索尔开放给德国用作海军基地，丹麦政府各部门必须聘用德国顾问，丹麦军队的武器装备由也只能由德国提供，同时军队聘用德国教官等等。严酷的要求使丹麦政府难以忍受，转而向瑞典，阿伦戴尔和英法求救。但瑞典和阿伦戴尔拒绝援助丹麦，并竭力劝说丹麦接受德国的条件；而英国只是大而化之地说了句："我们绝不会抛弃我们守卫的自由国家。"对于何时援助，何种援助提都没提。最终在希特勒攻略低地国家和法兰西前夕的5月2日，丹麦终于失去了最后的底气，他们同意了德国人几乎所有的条件，只是要求将"开放海军基地并驻军"修改成"不常驻部队，只是允许补给或受损时进入"，好在德国人最后也同意了这条稍微宽松的要求。

1940年5月10日，西线战役开打。荷兰，比利时，卢森堡，法国的灭亡使北欧国家再一次见识到闪电战的威力，整个西欧都落入了希特勒的血口袋，唯一还在坚持抵抗的英国，则在至少三年内都无力重返欧洲大陆。看起来，希特勒和斯大林对整个欧洲的支配地位已是无可动摇，见到这几个国家的命运，阿伦戴尔，丹麦，瑞典都开始争先恐后地使自己显得对德国不可或缺，以期随波逐流苟且偷生。换言之，只有强化与德国的联系，才是自保的唯一方式，更何况，德国的宣传机器则不止一次地宣传敢于对抗第三帝国的那些国家是多么"愚不可及"。英国对此也早在预料之中：乔治六世早在5月初就给埃里克三世发去密信，要求阿伦戴尔不要站在德国一边，否则"将确定以灾难告终"。埃里克则回复说："我们所做的一切都是为了保全自己的自由，自然知道什么该做，什么不该做。"

6月25日，法国投降后不久，埃里克三世亲自动身，秘密前往贝希特斯加登会见希特勒。这件事颇具传奇色彩，以至于在许多记录中都被大肆渲染。按照古德里安在他的回忆录中的说法，埃里克国王带着几名内阁成员来到贝希特斯加登，希特勒要求他一个人进来，他身着军装不卑不亢地穿过夹道列队、全副武装的党卫队卫士，向那位与他同一年出生的德国元首递交了国书。国书的文字辞谦而意正，表示阿伦戴尔绝对无意站在同盟国一边对德国作战，也暗示如果遭到侵略有抵抗至最后一兵一卒的决心。希特勒接受国书之后大为叹服，对其左右说："阿伦戴尔有这样的君主，确实不是可以轻易攻下的。"但也有说法认为，希特勒之所以没有去进攻阿伦戴尔，主要是因为埃里克在谈判中提出可以以本国庞大的商船队作为帮助，为德国转口至关重要的那些控制区内不生产的战略资源。同时希特勒可能认为以阿伦戴尔事前已经与德国建立了秘密的合作关系，也不需要对这么个对德国比较顺从的国家实行占领（在1949年，苏联声称在东普鲁士缴获了一批第三帝国的档案，其中包含从1938年德国吞并奥地利到1940年的那份密约的德国与阿伦戴尔的秘密勾搭的几乎所有记录，指责阿伦戴尔是"与希特勒同流合污的法西斯仆从国"，而阿伦戴尔政府和以美国为首的西方世界对此则一口咬定绝无此事，并反过来指责这是苏联试图离间北约国家的政治攻势）。更有趣的是，在埃里克前往贝希特斯加登前，早已逊位的威廉二世罕见地离开隐居地前往柏林与元首会面，一些历史学家据此认为，威廉二世是受了自己妻子凯瑟琳皇后的劝说，而决定在元首面前替自己的外甥说好话帮他一把—"以埃里克三世为首的阿伦戴尔统治阶级不愿意相信人民和盟军的力量，而过高地估计了纳粹的实力。以至于已是强弩之末的德军，居然不费一枪一弹就降伏了阿伦戴尔。事后埃里克三世还自以为得计，并为了稳固其统治，编造出种种自欺欺人的谎言，说是由于自己的个人努力，才阻止了一场将会导致阿伦戴尔亡国灭种的灾难。"（罗伯特.哈里斯《北欧军事史》）

无论如何，阿伦戴尔就这样起码是暂时躲过了德国侵略的威胁。至少从表面上来说，希特勒对埃里克三世非常礼遇，在会谈中答应埃里克德国陆军可以不进驻他的国家，也不要求阿伦戴尔加入三国公约（臭名昭著的反共产国际协定）或者对英宣战，只要开放海军基地给邓尼茨的U艇补给，允许德国派驻必要的维护技术人员（作为让步希特勒同意他们可以以平民或者阿伦戴尔军人的身份在当地服务），并且与德国空海军共享情报就够了。当然，希特勒对这块弹丸之地还是留了一手的：他下令将三个步兵师驻留在基尔，随时可以登船北上，这样只要有必要，他随时可以用"德军开入"这一屡试不爽的恐吓来逼迫阿伦戴尔政府就范—希特勒一向认为，如果不施加足够的压力，阿伦戴尔将像拿破仑战争时那样观望一段时间，然后发扬见风使舵的本事跳上胜利者的战车。7月9日，希特勒与埃里克三世在贝希特斯加登签订了密约：德国保证不侵犯阿伦戴尔的领土完整与主权，德军不进驻阿伦戴尔并且不要求阿伦戴尔加入三国公约。作为交换，阿伦戴尔要协助德国追捕流亡的德国政治犯，同时在经济上要与德国建立"更密切的合作"；另外德国海军的潜艇在必要时可以在阿伦戴尔的海军基地进行加油，补给食物与淡水，但是不在此驻留。十五天后，阿伦戴尔成立了由各党成员组成的"国民团结内阁"，由保守党中知名的亲德派元老奥斯卡.布雷维克担任首相。从这一天开始，阿伦戴尔的政治生活事实上冻结了起来，直到五年后方告终结。


	8. Chapter 8: Ebb

第7章：退潮

埃里克国王在历史上是一个谜一样的人物，既是阿伦戴尔的国家英雄，又是泛北欧主义者眼中的民族叛徒；既是个亲英美的自由主义者，又选择与希特勒合作保全自己的独立。同他们的国王一样，战争中的阿伦戴尔也表现出了相当的矛盾性。二战中德国同阿伦戴尔的关系，大致是介于它同西班牙和瑞士间的关系之间的。虽然希特勒本人对这些国家的态度有所不同，但它们在经济上都或多或少与德国互相利用。德国保留一个中立的阿伦戴尔的目的很简单：获得额外的外贸渠道与不受破坏的工业产能。在战争的头三年，阿伦戴尔每年向德国提供大量的工业设备，比如车床，发电机以及自产和通过海外贸易得来的战略物资：原油，工业钻石，木材，铜矿石，鱼类，以及最大宗的美国粮食等等；德国则主要用成品油，煤炭，黄金以物易物，有时候也拿帝国马克付账。为了尽可能让阿伦戴尔多出口工业品，德国还提供技术帮助阿伦戴尔的企业改进工厂设备。与此同时盟国也向阿伦戴尔购买物资，比如麦克米兰工业在1940年的11月就背着德国向英国出口了50台高精度铣床和30台机械火控计算机，和斯塔万格一水之隔的维斯恩斯铜矿更是在几乎整个战争中都在同时向双方出口铜矿石。这又给盟国出了个难题，如果对阿伦戴尔施加制裁，极可能引起对方的报复，彻底倒向轴心国一边。第二个选择是在战争中夺取阿伦戴尔的工厂和商船队，可是以1940年的情况来说，这样做在军事上又根本不可行。剩下的最后一个选择是不加干涉，这也是盟国最后决定采取的措施。到了1942年，阿伦戴尔的外贸收入翻了2倍，黄金储备增加到了250吨。

但如同历史上发生过的许多相近的事例一样，这种表面上的左右逢源另一面必然是两面不是人的无奈。德国大肆鼓吹"同样属于雅利安民族的阿伦戴尔和德国理所当然应该携起手来投入反犹太反布尔什维克圣战"。另一方面，德国又利用残存的吉斯林分子重组的国家统一党向阿伦戴尔政府施加"武统"压力，使对方不得不更加听命于德国，暗中受德国资金支持的"青年挪威联盟"组织甚至在1942年1月在《奥斯陆信使报》上发表了一份直接攻击阿伦戴尔的号召书："...这块清教徒邪恶冒险家的殖民地，历史上多次不管不顾全民族的利益，甚至向异族借兵抗拒挪威人的统一！...试问这样一群人如果不是民族的叛徒和败类，那么什么人是呢？..."与此同时，不甘沦为德国提线木偶的丹麦国王克里斯蒂安十世也以同样严厉的语气在一份邮件中指责阿伦戴尔在1940年丹麦被德国武力威胁时的见死不救是"对同胞的叛卖"，即使在战后两国双双加入北约后，丹麦人对此也一直难以释怀，在很长一段时间里，每年的5月2日都会有人自发地给哥本哈根阿伦戴尔大使馆寄去假银币和绳子。此外在斯塔万格街头还不时出现一些匿名传单，对阿伦戴尔历代国王大加辱骂，将卡尔一世称为阴谋造反篡夺共和国的窃国大盗，艾莎女王则成了"同妹妹乱伦的女巫"，其他几代国王不是"昏庸无能"就是"荒淫无道"。

同样是在德国的压力下，阿伦戴尔还被迫容忍自己的国土被德国间谍作为活动基地。在战争一开始时，维尔京群岛中的圣托马斯岛就成为了来不及返回本土的德国商船的避难所。到1939年8月底，圣托马斯港内已有三艘德国汉莎海运公司的货船停泊下锚，它们分别是7311吨的"彗星"号（Komet），8842吨的"诺登纳维克"号（Nordennavik）和7909吨的"基克林"号（Kirklin）。这些船的船员后来都搭乘阿伦戴尔商船返回德国，每条船上只留下了一个看守小组。尽管阿伦戴尔当局拆下了船上的无线电，但是德国国防部谍报局的特工还是设法把电台带上了"诺登纳维克"号，向加勒比海上的德国潜艇发送盟国船运情况的通报。

从1942年中起，美军监听部门发现在波多黎各东面有一座神秘的电台向外发送密码电报。经过分析与实地观察，战略情报局（OSS）认为这是"诺登纳维克"号发出的电报。OSS准备对这条船采取行动，局长威廉.多诺万少将特别交代这次行动要尽量干的"干净"点，不要让人找到美国介入的证据。最后通过与海军的接触，战略情报局决定派出成立未久的水下爆破小队（UDT，著名的海豹部队的前身）执行这次任务。为了躲开圣托马斯岛上的轴心国间谍，这些人在英属维尔京群岛登上了一艘私人游艇"王冠"号潜入圣托马斯岛。1942年10月13日黄昏，UDT队员把游艇停在"诺登纳维克"号附近，然后在水线下安装了足够的炸药。一小时后，这条船在猛烈的爆炸声中翻沉，没有一个人逃脱。

由于这次行动破坏了阿伦戴尔的中立地位，因此在战后很长一段时间里美国情报部门和阿伦戴尔政府都对此事缄口不提。直到2008年，美国游戏开发商动视在电子游戏《使命召唤：最终前线》中提及了这次行动，此事才首次被公诸于众。关卡最后的主角回忆提到，在1942年的头9个月中，加勒比海上有43艘盟国船只被U艇击沉，而在奇袭"诺登纳维克"号之后，盟国在1942年剩下的时间里只损失了5艘船。

1943年2月，从东方传来了德国军队在斯大林格勒和日本军队在瓜达尔卡纳尔遭到惨败的新闻。在获悉这些消息后，阿伦戴尔内阁作出判断，该是时候开始考虑改换门庭的问题了：轴心国这艘起初耀武扬威的战船开始出现一个又一个破洞了。也是从这时开始，德国方面赊账和拖欠货款的行为越来越严重。不仅如此，为了尽可能地多揩油，德国人越来越多地用帝国马克，而不是要求的黄金和工业原料付账—因为几乎没有中立国接受以帝国马克交易，所以只能从德国用人为升值过的马克去买需要的东西：换句话说就是同样的货发出去，换来的东西却变少了。即便如此，到1944年9月时，德国欠阿伦戴尔的债务依然高达20亿克朗之巨。

3月13日，阿伦戴尔重组了新内阁，一些最死硬的亲德人士，如号召对犹太人进行种族灭绝的国家社会党党员被排挤出了新政府。获悉阿伦戴尔发生政府变动的消息后，邱吉尔立刻给阿伦戴尔政府通过外交途径寄去了密信："无论大不列颠，还是其盟国，都对贵国没有任何领土要求，也不想侵犯它的主权和独立。我们有把握在三年内消灭希特勒的政权，甚至比我们上一次合作对付拿破仑时还要有把握。趁着一切还不晚，做点什么吧。"他还进一步强调，一旦发生德国向阿伦戴尔境内派兵的事件，英国将把阿伦戴尔看做是被占领的国家，而非轴心国的一员。不久之后，阿伦戴尔方面也确实开始按照他的要求行动了。例如在给德国生产合成橡胶的瓦塞尔化工的工厂里，工程师发明了一种技术性的破坏方法：他们选择性的往化学药剂中加入几种杂质，这些杂质会使得这些人造橡胶的寿命大幅缩短，或者完全达不到理论性能；阿伦戴尔政府也开始帮助流亡到本国境内，但尚未被盖世太保发现的德国政治犯和外国流亡者逃避追捕，这批人中最著名的就是日后在华沙向犹太人屠杀纪念碑下跪的威利.勃兰特：他曾经流亡瑞典，但因为身份被一名变节者交代给了盖世太保而被迫二度潜逃。他换了个身份加入了阿伦戴尔国籍，在卑尔根大学就读。当德国人加紧海外追逃的力度时，阿伦戴尔内务部又给勃兰特伪造了一个假身份，安排他在一家海产品加工厂当了名会计躲到战争结束。

德国情报机关对阿伦戴尔国内"不老实"的动向并非全无了解，但又不敢明目张胆地亲自下场抓捕那些反对德国的政治家，只好一面威胁要向阿伦戴尔境内派驻地面部队，一面加强对阿伦戴尔的拉拢工作。1943年9月，希特勒的特使戈林元帅前往斯塔万格，与阿伦戴尔首相奥斯卡.布雷维克就有关"巩固欧洲新秩序"的措施进行谈判。在随后的联合公报中，戈林"以最坚决的言辞保证，大德意志帝国永远尊重阿伦戴尔王国的主权和独立，并希望阿伦戴尔繁荣昌盛"。作为拉拢的诱饵，德国同意向阿伦戴尔提供一批武器抵债，其中包括梅塞施密特Bf 110夜间战斗机，阿拉度Ar 196水上侦察机，黑豹A型坦克，SdKfz 251装甲运兵车（这笔军火最后因为德国自己战事吃紧，大半被扣下来自用）。戈林甚至在谈判中提出，可以将诺尔兰地区的南部三省移交给阿伦戴尔，但布雷维克首相婉拒了德国人送上门的这份"礼物"。《人民观察家报》对这一"慷慨"举动大加吹捧，说："对戈林元帅采取的主动行动应赋予不平凡的意义，因为它清楚证明了德国同欧洲其他国家和民族在军事，经济，文化方面全面合作的坚强决心。"然而德国的拉拢措施并没有奏效，轴心国在意大利，乌克兰，太平洋的节节败退反而进一步加强了阿伦戴尔抛弃德国的决心。进入1944年，英国和美国也加强了对阿伦戴尔的策反工作，由在英国的阿伦戴尔人与瑞典人组成的谍报小组在英国接受训练后以伪装身份返回，同那些对德国不满的政治家，财团，军队将领和贵族接触。

从6月开始，盟军同时在西线和东线分别展开了规模惊人的战略大反攻，德国不得不从非一线的占领区抽调兵力到前线去，这直接将四年来阿伦戴尔面临的最大外界威胁消除了一大半。8月7日，阿伦戴尔外交部通知德国大使馆，如果德国方面不能付清所欠的货款，将不得不考虑"适当地"减少与德国的贸易量。刚从施陶芬贝格的刺杀中捡回一条命的希特勒得知这一消息后愤恨不已，在帝国总理府的防空洞里骂道："我早该知道会这样！这些天杀的雅利安人的叛徒，见势不妙都抛弃了我们！"但当时德国连维持现有的占领地都已是捉襟见肘，更不可能拿出至少8个师的兵力去开辟一条新战线。一个月后，最后一艘在卑尔根停泊的U艇U-828号驶离了潜艇洞库。熬过了最后一个战争中的冬天后，翌年5月9日，凯特尔元帅签署了德国的投降书，第二次世界大战终于结束了。


	9. Chapter 9: Ny bestilling

第8章：新秩序

二战后的最初几年，阿伦戴尔的当政者曾经希望能够维持北欧国家长久以来的联合中立政策。但是很快内外两方面的原因逼迫他们改变了选择。在内部方面，即使全民皆兵也无力抵挡纳粹德国的威胁的经历使得民众对于昔日的"绝对中立"政策开始不再信任，而丹麦在战后为了求得美国的保护主动加入了北大西洋公约组织，随着美苏两大集团对抗的日趋激烈，工业发达的阿伦戴尔更被北约视作在北方遏制苏联必不可少的前进基地。最终在美国的半鼓励半威胁下，1954年3月23日，阿伦戴尔作为第14个成员国加入北约。

在战后的二十年间，阿伦戴尔通过调整产业结构，适应世界高新技术发展的趋势实行工业技术升级，主动加入欧洲经济一体化进程，大力发展资本和技术密集型产业使得经济更上一层楼，完整的全民福利制度也在这一时期建立；造船，军工，机械，冶金成为了阿伦戴尔的四大支柱产业。1970年代北海油田的开发使得石油美元如洪水一般滚滚而来，军队更是以此为契机获得了最先进的武器装备。

1995年，斯塔万格用焰火和欢乐颂庆祝了阿伦戴尔与瑞典，奥地利，芬兰一道加入欧盟。在2008年的世界金融风暴中，阿伦戴尔由于合理的经济结构，健全的金融体制与透明的管理系统，经危机而安然无虞。按照世界银行的统计，到2014年时，阿伦戴尔早已进入世界人均GDP排行榜的前三：其人均GDP高达150534美元，位列世界第二；人类发展指数（HDI）为0.948，居世界第一位。

当阿伦戴尔王国的建立者卡尔.梅瑟尔还是共和国的将军时，他曾经在演讲中发誓要让阿伦戴尔成为"独立与幸福的土地"。四百年过去，他的国家的人民真正得到了独立与幸福吗？面对艾莎女王铜像前的鲜花和斯塔万格大街上的兰博基尼跑车，不同的解读者会得出不同的答案；去问领取养老金的退休老人和来到这里打拼寻找新生活的东欧移民，也会得出不同的答案。但是无论如何，最有资格回答这个问题的，还是阿伦戴尔人民自己。


End file.
